Shattered Conversations
by Codyknight22
Summary: How Torchwick and Neo interacted post getaway RWBY SPOILERS FOR THE LAST EPISODE!


Shattered Conversations

**THIS IS JUST WHAT I NEED TO WRITE R/N, THIS MAY NOT EVEN COME OUT, BUT I AM SERIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH NEO R/N SO JUST GONNA DO THIS! OBVIOUS RWBY SPOILERS, GO WATCH THAT EPISODE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY FOR SOME REASON!**

Torchwick smiled down upon RWBY as the door closed. Sure the plan hadn't gone exactly as he had hoped, but the test on the mech revealed many things about it, along with giving him a new taste of what those girls were capable of.

"Why is it that little girls are always _so much_ more competent then you?" His companion said. Torchwick looked up, and growled at her.

"Neo," he said. "Things went fine. It was a great test for the mechs."

"I'm sure that _your _employer will take kindly to you destroying one of our shinny new toys as a 'test.'"_  
_

"My employer?" Torchwick asked. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I work for you," Neo replied. "Well... I kind of work for you." Torchwick sighed, and shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to let you join this operation," Torchwick growled.

"Because you've always had a soft spot for me, big bro," she said with a grin. Torchwick sighed, and leaned back in the airship.

"Please be quiet for the rest of this ride," he said dejectedly. "Sometimes I really just am not a fan of your banter."

"Arguing with yourself gets tiresome," Neo replied. He sighed again, and lit a cigar.

_Sometimes you're too right, _he said.

Neo and he often worked closely together. Torchwick often fronted the more business side of things, while Neo stuck around in case of trouble. After Torchwick got caught, he heard nothing from his younger sister. That didn't surprise him, she wasn't the type to stick around if it wasn't vital. But when he got out (under Cinder's power, of course) he didn't seek out his sister initially. The moment his face hit the news, she reappeared. When Torchwick requested that Neo would become his "assistant," Cinder very graciously agreed.

Now here they were, back together again. The business man and the magician, brother and sister, working together again. Tonight was the first night that they really had a chance to operate together, and things went fairly well for the two of them. Of course, he had wished for a different outcome, but sometimes there was only so much that you could do.

The airship landed a few moments later, and the duo walked into the new warehouse that they were using. The White Fang had been bringing supplies from one warehouse to the other, while Torchwick operated solely out of it. The absence of Cinder and her group gave them a fair amount of space and time to execute their side of the plan, but it also meant that they were unsupervised.

"Guess what?" Neo said instantly. Torchwick groaned, but before he even had a chance to speak, she continued. "Ride's over, my turn to talk again." He sighed, a pulled out a cigar. He lit it, and calmly walked over to the map that rested on the wall.

"No response, huh?" Neo continued on. "What's the matter, Roman?" The image of her shattered, and instead she reappeared in front of Torchwick. "Sick of seeing double?"

"That was only effective the first time you did that," he replied. "And even then, it was only because I didn't even know you could do your mirrors trick. You haven't even come close to shocking me since then."

"Too bad," Neo replied. "I still do it because it's fun." She shattered again, and this time reappeared on the rafters above him. "And what's life without a little bit of fun?"

"I'm convinced that our parents dropped you when you were a baby," he replied. "There is no other way to really explain you." Neo briefly pretended to ponder his words, and then jumped off the rafters. When she landed, she shattered once more, only this time she stood right in the middle of exactly where the false image of her had broken.

"Nah," she replied. "It seems to me that that wouldn't actually work." Torchwick shook his head again, and walked over to his sister.

"Perhaps you should goof around a little less when we're at work," he said simply.

"Perhaps you should goof around a little more," she shot back. "Who knows, maybe it'll actually help the next time some teen beats you up? Oh, a word of advice, never go to an _Achieve _concert, you'd die." Torchwick took a harmless swipe at Neo, who easily stepped away from the strike.

"Those girls are going to go down," he replied easily. "Buuuuuuut it's not our responsibility to ensure that happens, which you'd know if you ever once paid attention to Cinder in our meetings." Neo shrugged, and leaned against a wall.

"Not my job to listen to the specifics," she replied. "I just need to know who I'm saving you from." He sighed again, and took a seat. "Speaking of the fire lady who you are completely terrified of."

"I am not completely terrified of her!" He shot back.

"Pfft, good joke," she replied. "Aaaaaanyways, how're you gonna break the news that you broke your new toy? You know that mommy never likes it when that happens." Torchwick groaned, and shook his head at her.

"I liked it better when you pretended not to care about her."

"Oh, there's no act, I simply care about you. Really I just want to know when I need to start planning the funeral." Torchwick pulled his scroll, and ignored Neo. "Look at who's gonna be a big boy and call mom."

"Can it!" He fired off. "You just do what you normally do, and stand in the back and pretend not to care."

"You really need to understand what pretend means," Neo said as she walked over to a wall. "Cause this is all genuine." Torchwick ignored his sister, and dialed Cinder's temporary scroll number. Almost instantly, he saw her materialize on screen.

"Roman," she said simply. "I trust that the demonstration went well." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Torchwick knew exactly how Cinder operated now, and what complete failure might mean.

"The demonstration went swimmingly," he said enthusiastically. "All of those animals love me now, amazing how much a few words from a man wanted by every major criminal defense organization in Vale can change some views around. But uh, the demonstration wasn't without a few... Hiccups."

"Hiccups?" Cinder said patiently. "What ever do you mean?"

"The two kids from the freighter got into the White Fang meeting," Neo shouted out from the background. "They got the information, and then skipped out. Roman chased them down, but they were rejoined by the rest of the girl's team plus some other blue haired idiot. The girls played a little rough, and Roman just couldn't handle it. The toy's broken." Torchwick hung his head, and stole a glance back at Neo. She had not delivered it the way that he had planned to, which was the way to ensure that he would have a better chance of survival.

"Now you tell me, Roman," Cinder said. "What about that is embellished from your deranged sister?"

"Hey!" Neo shouted out.

"The two Faunus brats did get into the meeting," he said. "Unfortunately, the White Fang aren't great at keeping pictures of their former operatives apparently. Luckily I spotted them. The cat shot out the lights and the two of them escaped out the window. I went after them with the robot, buuuuuuuut those four girls work extremely well together. They took it out, but now I have more information on them on top of understanding how that suit works just a little bit more." Cinder listened to his words, and frowned at him.

"I expected your first test to go smoothly," she said simply. "And for you not to have to rely on your sister to save you from a bad situation."

"What makes you assume she saved me?" Cinder glared at Torchwick, and he sighed again.

"While this matter is unfortunate, I hope this information you gathered is worth it," Cinder continued.

"Doubt it!" Neo shouted out.

"Please inform your sister to be quiet like she normally is when she's in my presence," Cinder said. "Otherwise I'm going to have to find her a muzzle."

"Why bother even trying to put something on me?"

"Neo!" Torchwick called out. "Please do not antagonize the woman that keeps both you and I employed." Neo sighed, and flashed a glare at her brother.

"You're no fun," she said simply. Neo walked away from him and made her way towards her room, leaving Torchwick alone.

"I still do not understand why you keep her around sometimes," Cinder replied. "But then I remember how valuable of an asset she is. Losing her would be a shame."

"Not to mention the fact that she's my sister," Torchwick continued.

"A fact I would hope you would consider to be a little bit more minor," Cinder pressed. "If she isn't valuable, you'll need to get rid of her." Torchwick didn't reply, and Cinder's gaze narrowed.

"Well it's a good thing it won't come to that," he finally said, after noticing her change in expressions.

"You had better hope," Cinder replied. "And the next time you decide to pursue those girls, don't break your toys in the process. Send me the information you gathered, and I will await news of how your side of this operation goes." Without another word, the call ended. Torchwick sighed, and set aside his scroll.

"It's gonna be a long night," he said simply.

**End: Yes, this was non-sense. It probably isn't great, but idc this was fun. So my big head canon for Neo, she's crazy. That's all I got. Anyways, questions, comments, and feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
